A Cracked Blade
by TheWhiteUnicornGundam
Summary: A new DigiDestined? And he has a D-Ark and the crest of Stars? How and why? Well, read and find out the story and possible the past of Red Tamadashi.
1. chapter 1

A black haired male with white streaks in his hair was riding his bike in a hurry to school. This male's name, well, is Red Tamadashi. He is outfit consisted of a black shirt under a white jacket, jeans, and a pair of white and red sneakers. In his mouth was a single piece of bread. His dark amber eyes were narrowly closed as he focused on his route to school.

After a while, he reached the school building, his friend, Davis, was at the entrance of the school waiting for him. Red stops and parks his bike, chaining it to the bike rake, and running to Davis. "Come on, we're gonna be late!" Davis says, running into the building with Red following.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Red says. Davis replies with "Well of course, what kind of friend would i be if i wasn't." As the two of them reached class, the bell rang causing them to accidently rush into the door, the door opening just as they rushed in. Davis and Red fell to the ground in a instant, the teacher and the class looked at them and sigh, some of the class laughing.

Red and Davis get up before walking over to their seats and sitting down.

- _In the Digital World-_

Watching though a small portal in the digital world of the two males, Red mostly, was a small white mechanical dinosaur with a red cloak. On the hood of the cloak was a pair of goggles. The jaw of the dinosaur was black while the eyes were blue. On the tip of the tail was a small blade.

This is Hackmon, a forgotten and long defeated holy knight digimon. The digimon smiled as the portal closed. It turned around and began to walk away. "We will meet, Partner." The creature says. This was most likely to be a most, unusual, day for Red.

 _-Back in the human world-_

Red was currently running from Davis, kicking a soccer ball with him before kicking it up. Red quickly jumps up before doing a spin kick, kicking the soccer ball into a soccer net. "I win once again Davis." Red says to his friend.

Davis mearily growls at Red. Red chuckles, picking up the soccerball and tossing it to Davis. Davis catches it as the black and white haired male waling into the school and to his locker. He unlocks his lock on his locker, taking out his books.

Just as he did, something fell from his locker and hit the ground. Ded looks down to see a silver digivice, a gold ring with dark red markings on it was around the screen. This digivice being classifed as a D-Ark. Red bends down and picks it up.

He looks at it from the front, back, and sides. Acting as if on instinct, he finds a strap on the back of the digivice and clips it to his belt. He stands up, clasing his locker, and walks to class.

 _-Time Skip brought to you by a Glowing Star with a Pink Dragon flying around it-_

Red was walking out of school just after the last bell of the day rang. Davis wanted to talk to him after school in the computer room. Red, just now remembering, ran to the computer lab, Finding his Friends TK(Friend/Love Rival), Yolei, Cody, Kari(his crush), and Davis(Friend/Love Rival). Red tilts his head, blushing a unnoticable blush when he saw Kari.

"Hi guys. Davis, i thought you wanted to talk with me alone." Red says. Davis rubs the back of his head and replies with "Well, this requires all of us." "Why?" Red asks. "Cause of that." Cody and TK says together, pointing at the digivice cliped to Red's belt. "Oh this. I found it in my locker when i was getting my stuff for my second class." Red says.

"Do you even know what it is?" Yolei asks Red, Causing him to shake his head. "It a digivice, but it looks different then ours." Yolei answers. Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, and Davis take out digivice, each one having their own colors. Davis having Blue, Yolei with Red, Cody with Yellow, Kari with Pink, and TK with Green.

Each one amazed Red as he unclipped his digivice. "So, what does it mean?" Red asks. "It means your a digidestined like us!" Kari replies happily. Red blushes slightly, but smiles. "And the digivices even have a feature that takes us to the digital world!" TK says.

Red smiles as does everybody else. Davis walked up to a powered on computer and pointed his digivice at it. A screen opened up and sucked Davis in. Yolei did the same, then Cody, then Kari, then TK, now finally Red. Red walks up to the computer and points his digivice at te screen. A small star appeared in his eye as he whispered one thing.

"Digital Gate, Open." Unknown to him a single necklace appeared around his neck and hid it's self under Red's shirt. Red was sucked into the digital portal. He could feel himself turn into digital code as he smiled. It felt so, normal, to him. Like he did this once before.

In the digital portal, his cloths changed. His white jacket changed into a blue no sleeve jacket that was zipped up, a single pair of golden and silver goggles formed onto his head. After a while, he landed in between all of his friends. Each one was looking at him with digimon beside them.

Next to Davis was Veemon, next to Yolei was Hawkmon, next to Cody was Armadillomon, next to Kari was Gatomon, and next to TK was Patamon. They all smile. "So this is the new DigiDestined, he looks a bit, weak, to me." Veemon says. "Hey! I'm not weak!" Red yells at the digimon.

A few foot stomps started up as a tyranomon appeared behind Red, a black brace on the arm of it. Red's eyes widen, narrowly dodging a in coming claw from behind. Red stares at the Tyranomon as the rest get ready to fight. Tyranomon growls and gets ready to fire a attack. " **Fir-** " " **Fifth Rush!"** Hackmon appears out of nowhere and began to slash multiple times, stopping Tyranomon from firing.

Red gasps at Hackmon. Hackmon just smiled and looked at Red. "Let's Go Partner."


	2. down

This story if be down for a while. Please leave ideas for the next chapter.


End file.
